Methods for vapor phase ammoxidation of propylene by molecular oxygen and ammonia in the presence of a catalyst are widely known as methods for producing acrylonitrile. Various catalysts have been proposed thus far for use as catalysts used at that time.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a complex oxide catalyst of antimony, iron and at least one element selected from the group consisting of cobalt and nickel.
In addition, Patent Documents 2 to 8 disclose complex oxide catalysts containing, for example, iron, antimony and tellurium as well as vanadium, molybdenum and tungsten. Moreover, Patent Documents 9 to 11 disclose processes for preparing these catalysts containing iron and antimony.
In addition, Patent Documents 12 to 19 disclose complex oxide catalysts containing molybdenum, bismuth, iron and the like.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Examined Patent Application, Second Publication No. S38-19111    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Examined Patent Application, Second Publication No. S46-2804    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Examined Patent Application, Second Publication No. S47-19765    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Examined Patent Application, Second Publication No. S47-19766    [Patent Document 5] Japanese Examined Patent Application, Second Publication No. S47-19767    [Patent Document 6] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S50-108219    [Patent Document 7] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S52-125124    [Patent Document 8] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H4-118051    [Patent Document 9] Japanese Examined Patent Application, Second Publication No. S47-18722    [Patent Document 10] Japanese Examined Patent Application, Second Publication No. S47-18723    [Patent Document 11] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S59-139938    [Patent Document 12] Japanese Examined Patent Application, Second Publication No. S38-17967    [Patent Document 13] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication S59-204163    [Patent Document 14] Japanese Examined Patent Application, Second Publication No. S61-13701    [Patent Document 15] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication H1-228950    [Patent Document 16] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication H7-47272    [Patent Document 17] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication H10-43595    [Patent Document 18] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication H11-169715    [Patent Document 19] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-114740